


Are You Insane

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel thinks Dean is insane, Demon Dean gets a blow job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Demon Dean and Castiel have an argument which ends in a well needed sexual encounter... but Castiel is still mad.





	Are You Insane

“Are you  _ insane _ Dean?! You could have gotten killed!” Castiel bellowed as he followed Dean through the corridors of the bunker. Dean turned, then his eyes went black as he shouted back, Castiel’s breath taken a moment as he saw his eyes.

“I had it under control! Maybe you forgot what my little mark here is capable of!” Dean jut his arm forward to remind Castiel he was a Knight of Hell.

“That doesn’t make you invincible, Dean!” Castiel retorted.

“Maybe not but it makes me a better, sharper killer than some humanized Angel!” Dean spat back, and Castiel raised his hand to strike Dean, which Dean caught and shoved the Angel against the wall, pinning him in place at the hip.

“Wanna try that again, Angel?” Dean whispered in a husky tone. Castiel’s body went rigged with lust. Dean ran his free hand down Castiel’s cheek to press fingertips to his lips as he pulled back and stared into the blue pools staring back at him, covered with glossy lust. 

“I…” Castiel began, then melted against Dean. Dean took a step back, then placed his freehand on top of Castiel’s head to push him down to his knees. Castiel complied, and soon began to undo Dean’s belt and jeans, fishing his cock free. His mouth enveloped the growing erection immediately.

“That’s better…” Dean hummed, and soon Castiel was teasing the head with his tongue while working the shaft with his hand. Dean moaned, his cock twitching in the attention. “Good boy.” Dean grinned and sucked his loer lip in between his teeth, carding his fingers through Castiel’s hair. He released Castiel’s wrist which allowed Castiel to reach down and cup Dean’s balls. 

Dean started to thrust into the Angel’s mouth, not caring if he gagged or not. It was a steady rhythm of his hips. Castiel fluttered his tongue against the vein underneath while moaning through the thrusts. This was something Dean and Castiel had done often, so Castiel had learned just how Dean liked it. And with the chance of Sam walking in on them right in the middle of the hallway made it even better for Dean. 

“Keep sucking Angel…” Dean groaned as his hips sped up. It wasn’t too far off, as Dean could feel that tightening in his abdomen and his balls tightening in Castiel’s grip as he rolled them in his palm. Soon, Dean growled out in orgasm, spilling his load down the Angel’s throat. He went rigid as Castiel milked him for all he had, then soon pulled out. 

Castiel kissed Dean’s sensitive cockhead, then tucked him away before standing. Dean tightened his grip on the Angel’s hair and yanked his head back to place kisses along his throat and up his chiseled jaw to his lips. 

“Still mad at me?” Dean whispered against Castiel’s swollen lips. 

“Yes…” Castiel grumbled, but pulled Dean in for a deeper kiss anyway. After they parted, Dean stepped back and straightened Castiel’s coat and tie, then winked. 

“Maybe we can grudge fuck it out of you later.” Castiel’s jaw dropped open, then closed and he huffed a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, walking away. “Hey don’t leave mad!”

“Fuck you Dean.”

“I said later!” 


End file.
